


Stone

by sixtieshairdo



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M, brian is hot, sonny is needy, will is upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtieshairdo/pseuds/sixtieshairdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's headspace as sees Sonny and Brian kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone

_Looking through the blinds, he feels a breath catch in his throat, gagging him as he swallows back a sharp choke. He presses his palms against the cold glass pane and tries to breathe._

 

  
Will, Will, Will. Look at what you've done.  _You_  did this to  _yourself_. How long could you have pretended to be good enough for Sonny, anyway?

 

  
_He blinks back hot air, tear ducts ready to expose his crumbling wall. His hand subconsciously slides into his jacket, fingers wrapping around the hard edges of the scan of his baby girl that Gabi had given him earlier. His nerves are frozen solid; he cannot possibly be alive, he doesn't even feel human._

 

  
They move like they know each other. Look at the way he's holding Sonny, fingers in that dark, dark hair. A claw, Will, he's got his claw on Sonny. Look, Will. Look at what you've done now.

 

  
_He forgets to breathe, windpipe blocked by a razor blade of fear. Nothing exists now except the cutting taste of panic. He is not whole anymore. He is full of empty, filled with nothing, just numb, only blank. A paradox that makes his head hurt. His feet are stone-fixed to the granite pavement; he has become immobile, one with his still heart._

 

  
Will, Will, Will. When has Sonny ever kissed you like that?  _Never_. Look at the way he is bending towards Brian. Look at the flower beckoning to the sun. Look at Brian; how tall, how handsome, how strong. Look at  _you_ ; weak, frightened...a  _child_.

 

  
_He feels prickling at the back of his throat, a yell about to emerge, a scream threatening to explode. He wants to shatter the barrier between him and Sonny. He wants to shove Brian aside, knuckle that smirk off his face. He wants to pull Sonny to himself, keep him safe and away from  beautiful men like Brian. He wants to hide Sonny in himself,_ to _himself, his one and only, forever his, forever and always._

 

  
Will, Will, Will. You want the impossible. You  _had_  Sonny. And what did you do? You treated him unkindly and now he's gone! You are not good enough for him. You are  _never_  good enough. What kind of a man disowns his own baby before she is born? What self-respecting person lies to everyone he loves for months? You have no morals. You don't deserve love. You don't deserve Sonny.

 

  
_His hands fly to cover his ears, fruitless against the hate that eats from within._

 

  
Stop _, he whispers._ Please stop _._ Sonny, please.

 

  
_He sees Brian pull Sonny close. He watches as Sonny inches closer._

 

  
_He turns and runs._


End file.
